Prince of Tennis, the musical adventure
by Bloodysamurai
Summary: Seigaku and Hyoutei are collaborating for a musical play, and they're using the game Rhapsody, the musical adventure. The auditions are on! Who gets to be Cornet and who's the lucky Ferdinand? Pairings inside. Yaoi.
1. I think he's suitable

Prince of Tennis, The musical adventure

Summary: Seigaku and Hyoutei are collaborating for a musical play, and they're using the game "Rhapsody, the musical adventure". The auditions are on! Who get's to be Cornet and who's the lucky Ferdinand?

Pairs: Perfect Pair, Silver Pair, Golden Pair, Ah-Un Pair, Emerald / Endurance Pair, Adorable Pair, Dirty Pair, Left Over Pair, Random Pair

Note: If you have no idea who those pairs are I recommend that you check out my profile, they're listed.

Disclaimer: If I owned PoT do you honestly think that you would be reading this?

Rating: T but may go up.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter one: I think he's suitable….

Inui stared at his list of possible people that would play the lead role, Cornet.

"Inui-senpai, can't we just play against Hyoutei in a game or something?" Echizen asked as he leaned on the steel fence.

Inui shook his head. "This had been a yearly event, Echizen, and Seigaku was always a participant."

"We didn't make the casting last year!" Momoshiro shouted

"Yes, but we were entrusted with the sound effects, and that, Momoshiro, is participation" Inui countered with a glint of his glasses. "Anyone else who wishes to argue will get the opportunity to taste my new creation" he said, pulling out a glass pitcher of neon blue liquid. "I present to you. Hyper Sadist remix… made by Fuji and yours truly."

"Fujiko?!" Eiji exclaimed as he looked at the chuckling tensai.

"What can I say, Eiji. It was a very tempting offer" Fuji said as he looked over at Inui.

The rest of the regulars, minus Tezuka and Inui, backed away from him.

"Fuji, 30 Laps." Tezuka said with a tired sigh.

"Hai" Fuji said as he went away to run his laps.

"Moving on with our discussion, I would suggest that the one who would audition for Ferdinand is Tezuka."

"That's a given…" Echizen muttered.

"And as for his partner Cornet….." Inui did a dramatic pause as he surveyed the other regulars. His gaze stopped at Kikumaru.

"Me?!" Eiji exclaimed. "No way I'm going to be paired up with anyone rather than Oishi!!" he said, latching on to his doubles partner.

The court went silent…staring at the golden pair.

"Ii data…" Inui muttered, writing down something in his notebook.

"Congratulations?" Kawamura tried.

"Here you go, Taka-san" Fuji said as he gave the power player his racket as he jogged across.

"GREAT-O!! IT'S THE BURNING LOVE OF DOUBLES BABY!!"

"Saa…so that means that I can announce that Inui and Kaidoh are together as well." Fuji continued as he stopped a few feet from them.

"Ha! I knew it! Mamushi had been making eyes at Inui senpai for a long time!!" Three guesses who this is….

"Shut up, Peach! You wanna get hurt?!"

"Want to have a go at it, baka Mamushi?!"

"Why you---,"

Fuji smiled. "But Momo-chan, weren't you making eyes at Echizen-kun as well…that was until you two came together last week I think."

Momo froze. "F-fuji-senpai!!"

Echizen lowered his cap to hide the blush that he was sporting.

Inui just continued to write down on his notebook.

"Fuji…" Tezuka started.

"Yes, Tezuka?"

"Another 30 laps."

"Hai!!" Fuji said happily as he jogged away.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a few more minutes of bickering and running laps, everything was back to order.

"So Inui, who was the one that you we're going to suggest auditioning for Cornet?" Oishi asked.

The light reflected in Inui's glasses gave a very sinister gleam.

"Fuji, of course."

They all looked at Fuji.

"Yes?" The tensai asked.

"Fuji." Tezuka suddenly said.

"Yes, Kuni-chan?" Fuji asked.

"100 Laps."

"Aww….it that how you treat your leading lady?" he teased.

"200"

"Yes, Tezuka-chan."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So how about the rest of the cast?" Kawamura asked, now subdued.

"It would be most logical for Eiji to try out as both Cherie and Kururu, who will be acted by one person, since he is Fuji's best friend." Inui explained.

"I agree to that, nya!"

"As for the rival of Cornet for Ferdinand, Etoile… I'd have to say Oishi would fit the role perfectly.

"Hahaha! Oishi-senpai's going to wear a dress!!" Momo teased.

"And I'm guessing that you'll like that a lot if it were Echizen…" Kaidoh said with a grin and immediately the first year glared at him.

"Mamushi…" Momo growled

"You two will cool it unless you want some laps!" Tezuka warned.

The two second years quieted down immediately.

"As for the Marjoly family… I would have to suggest that Gao would be Momoshiro since he is Seigaku's power house"

"All in the muscle" Momoshiro said, saying a line from the game.

"As for Mao… I think Kaidoh would be perfect. A tough exterior with a soft heart.

Momo chuckled. "Soft heart!! That's the laugh of the year."

"You really want to get hurt, Peach?!"

"Enough…." Inui said. "For the final one, I have selected Oishi for Etoile, the most devious yet cute character."

"Cute!! Oishi's definitely cute!!" Kikumaru cheered.

"E-eiji.." Oishi stuttered.

"I myself, would be Crawdia, since Ryuzaki-sensei had blackmailed me that if I don't try for a role that I would loose all chances to be in the regulars once again when I get dropped in the ranking, which is most likely impossible now" he explained.

"But how about Marjoly herself?" Echizen asked.

Inui smiled evilly "That would have to be you, Echizen"

Inui smirked. "Now that the casting is done," he said before anyone could interrupt "I'll be sending the files to the Teachers and I'll give you the CD's so that you may practice your pieces."

Tezuka sighed as he stepped forward. "Alright everyone…you're dismissed. Yudan Sezou ni Ikou!"

TBC…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BS: Yeah, chapter one sucks…I'll try to do better in the Hyoutei chapter that'd be coming up next.

This is my Christmas project, so it'll be done by Christmas

Anyway Chapter Line up

Chapter 2: No way! ((Hyoutei Character line up))

Chapter 3: Auditions!! We'll definitely be better. ((Meeting the director))

Chapter 4: Let's go on… ((Cherie/ Kururu audition))

Chapter 5: The Diva! ((Etoile audition))

Chapter 6: Choreography wise…. ((Gao, Mao and Crawdia audition))

Chapter 7: Worship me!...((Marjoly audition))

Chapter 8: Two personalities ((Ferdinand Audition))

Chapter 9: The ultimate battle ((Cornet Audition))

Chapter 10: Chemistry on the cue ((Ferdinand and Cornet Chemistry trial))

Chapter 11: And the time has come ((Final casting and costume scrutinizing…))

Chapter 12: Epilogue: The night of rhapsody.


	2. No way!

Prince of Tennis, The musical adventure

Summary: Seigaku and Hyoutei are collaborating for a musical play, and they're using the game "Rhapsody, the musical adventure". The auditions are on! Who get's to be Cornet and who's the lucky Ferdinand?

Pairs: Perfect Pair, Silver Pair, Golden Pair, Ah-Un Pair, Emerald / Endurance Pair, Adorable Pair, Dirty Pair, Left Over Pair, Random Pair

Note: If you have no idea who those pairs are I recommend that you check out my profile, they're listed.

Disclaimer: If I owned PoT do you honestly think that you would be reading this?

Rating: T but may go up.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: No way!

"I agreed to participate in this damn play…." Shishido said.

"BUT THERE IS ABSOLUTELY NO WAY YOU CAN FORCE ME TO AUDITION FOR THE LEAD FEMALE ROLE!!!" he yelled.

Atobe was grinning at him. "Ore-sama, did not give you a choice. He is telling you that you will be auditioning for the lead role while Otori would be Prince Ferdinand. It is the most logical pairing, since Jirou and Ore-sama aren't fit for the roles… obviously."

Shishido glared at him. "But why me?!" he asked again.

"It is quite obvious that you and Otori are head over heels with one another, Ore-sama thought that this would be the perfect opportunity for the two of you to get to know each other.."

Shishido flushed crimson before speaking. "I meant why not Gakuto.." he said "He's the one who looks more like a woman…"

Choutaro looked at his senpai in silent contemplation, he honestly liked the casting. Especially the part where he was paired up with his senpai!

Atobe's grin widened. "Ore-sama had cast Gakuto as Etoile, Cornet's rival for Ferdinand as soon as I deducted that Oshitari would be the perfect Crawdia. So that left you and Ootri to take the lead roles."

"Aren't you going to tell us who you and Jirou-senpai are going to be?" Hiyoshi asked, still peeved at the fact that he was going to be Mao and not Gao.

'_Not Fair…'_he thought _'I wanted to be Gao, but noooo…Atobe-buchou chose Kabaji for that character…figures…Next year I'll be the lead character!! Gekokujou!!' _

Atobe smirked. "Ore-sama will be auditioning for Marjoly while Jirou would audition for Cherie and Kururu."

"I seriously doubt he'll get that role…" Gakuto muttered.

"I'm still not going to do it!!" Shishido insisted.

"Arn…So you would rather that Otori be paired up and kissed by Taki?" Atobe asked.

Shishido heard alarm bells go off. "What?! Hell no! No one kisses Choutaro but me!!"

Choutaro blushed a fiery crimson as he stared at his senpai in shock. "S-shishido-san…" he mumbled.

Shishido turned his hat around and tugged the bill downwards. '_Holy shit…I did not just say that!!' _he thought frantically.

"So it's settled then! Shishido will try out for the lead role Cornet and Ootori as Ferdinand. Ore-sama will audition for Marjoly while Kabaji, Hiyoshi and Oshitari will audition for Gao, Mao and Crawdia respectively, and finally, Jirou as Cherie and Kururu and Gakuto as Etoile. Ore-sama will expect you to practice your pieces and see you at the Rikkai Dai auditorium on Monday. Kantoku if you please…"

Sakaki nodded. "Itteyosh" he said.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BONUS SCENE!!!

Shishido grumbled as he got in the car.

"It's not that bad Ryou…" Sakaki said as he climbed in beside Shishido.

"It is!! They want me to do the kissing scene at the audition! I'll never live this down!!" he protested.

Sakaki sighed, his adopted son can be such a drama queen sometimes…

"It's just one kiss, Ryou. I don't think Ootori is completely opposed to it either." He smiled at the shocked stare Shishido gave him.

"Your turning pink, Ryou.." he said with a grin. Shishido immediately looked away.

"Geki Dasa…."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BS: Right… the bonus scene can be connected to my other Fic "Only if"

By the way…from now on…all of my fics will have Sakaki as the adoptive father of Shishido, that's all.

The fic will be done by Dec 24, 2007

So anyway…chapter line up:

Chapter 3: Auditions!! We'll definitely be better. ((Meeting the director))

Chapter 4: Let's go on… ((Cherie/ Kururu audition))

Chapter 5: The Diva! ((Etoile audition))

Chapter 6: Choreography wise…. ((Gao, Mao and Crawdia audition))

Chapter 7: Worship me!...((Marjoly audition))

Chapter 8: Two personalities ((Ferdinand Audition))

Chapter 9: The ultimate battle ((Cornet Audition))

Chapter 10: Chemistry on the cue ((Ferdinand and Cornet Chemistry trial))

Chapter 11: And the time has come ((Final casting and costume scrutinizing…))

Chapter 12: Epilogue: The night of rhapsody.


	3. Auditions! We’ll definitely be better!

Prince of Tennis, The musical adventure

Summary: Seigaku and Hyoutei are collaborating for a musical play, and they're using the game "Rhapsody, the musical adventure". The auditions are on! Who get's to be Cornet and who's the lucky Ferdinand?

Pairs: Perfect Pair, Silver Pair, Golden Pair, Ah-Un Pair, Emerald / Endurance Pair, Adorable Pair, Dirty Pair, Left Over Pair, Random Pair, Platinum Pair

Note: If you have no idea who those pairs are I recommend that you check out my profile, they're listed.

Disclaimer: If I owned PoT do you honestly think that you would be reading this?

Rating: T but may go up.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3: Auditions!! We'll definitely be better

"HE'S THE DIRECTOR?!" Momo, Kaidoh, Gakuto and Shishido yelled.

"Yes, I am the director and, unless you have any problem with that, please take a seat." Yagyuu said coolly. Momo was going to open his mouth in further protest when Yagyuu spoke again. "Complaints will be handled by Niou Masaharu and Sanada Genichiro." He added nonchalantly.

"Yanagi-san, if you could please run through the list of roles and of those who will audition" The gentleman asked.

Yanagi Renji stepped forward and nodded.

"For the main character, Cornet, we have Shishido Ryou and Fuji Syuusuke"

A soft chuckle was heard from the three teams.

"Geki Dasa…."

"For the love interest of our lead, the character Prince Ferdinand we have Ootori Choutaro and Tezuka Kunimitsu"

"Now that's opposing personality…." Gakuto muttered.

"For Etoile Rosenqueen, we a have red-head and Oishi Shuuichiro"

Gakuto and Eiji looked at Marui Bunta who glared at them. "What?" The aforementioned red-head said. "Only 'Mura is auditioning in our team and it's not for Etoile…or any paired up character for that matter," he said, obviously not getting the point.

At that point, the two remaining red-heads glared at one another, while the others looked at Yukimura who had a smile on his face that said: 'Worship me or perish'

"Moving on…." Yanagi continued. "For the lackeys…Gao, Mao and Crawdia we have Momoshiro Takeshi, Kaidoh Kaoru and….this can't be right…Inui Sadaharu for Seigaku respectively."

"It was the most logical choice on our part, Renji" Inui said.

"Aa…. For the side of Hyoutei we have….now this is just illogical… Kabaji Munehiro, Hiyoshi Wakashi and… now this is more acceptable…. Oshitari Yuushi respectively."

The mentioned regulars looked uneasy (Kaidoh), nonchalant (Kabaji and Hiyoshi), cool (Oshitari and Inui) and downright exited (Momoshiro).

"Finally, for Cherie slash Kururu we have Kikumaru Eiji and Akutagawa Jirou" Yanagi finished as he stepped back.

Yagyuu stood from the director's chair he was sitting on and looked at the people in front of him.

"So…. Since I am the director you shall all bend to my ways and do as I say… I will be god!!" Then suddenly he was knocked unconscious by another Yagyuu.

Hyoutei and Seigaku stared at the two Yagyuu's. The one who had hit the other unconscious cleared his throat. "Gomen, Niou-kun can be quite a handful sometimes…" He said as he took a seat on the, now vacated, director's chair.

The group then looked at the unconscious form on the ground and sure enough they say Masaharu Niou.

"Okay…" they all said.

"So, let us begin the auditions…" Yagyuu announced.

Hyoutei and Seigaku glared at one another.

"Makezugirai….number one wa…Ore-sa!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Translation: I hate to loose, I will be number one!

BS: Okay…. So now that I have chapter 3 out the next chapters are as follows:

Chapter 4: Let's go on… ((Cherie/ Kururu audition))

Chapter 5: The Diva! ((Etoile audition))

Chapter 6: Choreography wise…. ((Gao, Mao and Crawdia audition))

Chapter 7: Worship me!...((Marjoly audition))

Chapter 8: Two personalities ((Ferdinand Audition))

Chapter 9: The ultimate battle ((Cornet Audition))

Chapter 10: Chemistry on the cue ((Ferdinand and Cornet Chemistry trial))

Chapter 11: And the time has come ((Final casting and costume scrutinizing…))

Chapter 12: Epilogue: The night of rhapsody.


	4. Let's go on

Prince of Tennis, The musical adventure

Summary: Seigaku and Hyoutei are collaborating for a musical play, and they're using the game "Rhapsody, the musical adventure". The auditions are on! Who get's to be Cornet and who's the lucky Ferdinand?

Pairs: Perfect Pair, Silver Pair, Golden Pair, Ah-Un Pair, Emerald / Endurance Pair, Adorable Pair, Dirty Pair, Left Over Pair, Random Pair, Platinum Pair

Note: If you have no idea who those pairs are I recommend that you check out my profile, they're listed.

Disclaimer: If I owned PoT do you honestly think that you would be reading this?

Rating: T but may go up.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4: Let's go on…

"Alright everyone! For the first audition we will have Akutagawa Jirou and Kikumaru Eiji on stage!" Jackal called out from the audience side.

"Oi, Jirou…. It's your turn." Gakuto said as he nudged the serve and volley specialist awake.

Jirou yawned as he got up and headed to the stage. Kikumaru just hopped from the audience side, not bothering to take the side stage.

"Nya? Why is Yukimura here?" he asked once he got up.

"I'm also auditioning for Cherie and Kururu, Kikumaru-kun" Yukimura said with a 'Question me and die!!!' smile.

Kikumaru backed away,

"Okay, all three of you had been given the same piece to present. We would ask you to lip-sync and act once the spot light is on you." Yagyuu explained.

"That's it?" Kikumaru asked

"Yes, that's it. It's harder than you think, Kikumaru-kun" Yagyuu explained.

"All right then, places everyone!" Jackal said as he headed to monitor the lights.

"Good luck Eiji!" Fuji called.

"Wake up, Jirou!!!" Gakuto yelled.

The song number started… and the spotlight turned to Jirou.

_You are my angel, you are my everything  
You mean more than anything  
When I see your smile so lovely and bright  
Makes the world seem light_

As expected, Jirou didn't even bother lip-syncing as he just fell to a heap and slept on stage. Jackal shook his head as he turned the spotlight to Eiji.

_At times you can act like such a little girl  
But in my eyes, you are the world  
I wish you health and happiness for all time  
And may the world be kind_

Eiji was panicking, he couldn't remember the lyrics! Then he thought that he didn't have to sing after all so he just did the legendary 'watermelon technique', you know… the one where you pretend that you're saying something but in truth you're just saying watermelon over and over…. Niou was already chuckling along with some of Hyoutei by the time Eiji had finished his turn.

Then the spotlight turned to Yukimura who had his eyes closed. The audience and the crew fell silent once he opened his eyes and smiled a smile without malice.

_Whenever you are feeling down  
Whenever you are feeling blue  
All you have to do is sing this song  
Remember I'll be watching over you_

Yukimura sang along as he made elegant and graceful hand movements to the audience and moved around the stag.

Everyone was mesmerized, even Eiji and Jirou who had managed to glimpse this performance.

_Please grow up with hope in your heart  
I will always be with you  
Please go on with a dream in your heart  
I will always be with you_

The song finished and everyone applauded.

"I think everyone has reached a unanimous decision.." Yagyuu said.

So it was settled, Yukimura Seiichi was to portray Cherie and Kururu.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BS: Yep… the chapter's are really short since number one…. The songs are short and two… I'm trying to reach a dead line.

So yeah…

Anyway… Next chapters!

Chapter 5: The Diva! ((Etoile audition))

Chapter 6: Choreography wise…. ((Gao, Mao and Crawdia audition))

Chapter 7: Worship me!...((Marjoly audition))

Chapter 8: Two personalities ((Ferdinand Audition))

Chapter 9: The ultimate battle ((Cornet Audition))

Chapter 10: Chemistry on the cue ((Ferdinand and Cornet Chemistry trial))

Chapter 11: And the time has come ((Final casting and costume scrutinizing…))

Chapter 12: Epilogue: The night of rhapsody.


	5. The Diva! Etoile!

Prince of Tennis, The musical adventure

Summary: Seigaku and Hyoutei are collaborating for a musical play, and they're using the game "Rhapsody, the musical adventure". The auditions are on! Who get's to be Cornet and who's the lucky Ferdinand?

Pairs: Perfect Pair, Silver Pair, Golden Pair, Ah-Un Pair, Emerald / Endurance Pair, Adorable Pair, Dirty Pair, Left Over Pair, Random Pair, Platinum Pair

Note: If you have no idea who those pairs are I recommend that you check out my profile, they're listed.

Disclaimer: If I owned PoT do you honestly think that you would be reading this?

Rating: T but may go up.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5: The Diva!

After everyone recovered from the initial shock that Yukimura had set the auditions continued.

"Next up! Oishi Shuuichiro and Mukahi Gakuto! On stage!" Jackal called.

The two stood up, Gakuto got on stage pretty much the same way Kikumaru had earlier Oishi used the side stairs, his head bowed low in embarrassment.

"Okay so ready! 5…4….3…2…1! Action!" Jackal called as the instrumental, similar to that of the previous started up.

The spotlight was on Oishi.

_"You're such a lucky girl," that's what they always say  
Rich and beautiful and bright  
They don't get to see what's hidden deep inside  
So, I feel all alone_

_They keep telling me my life is so grand  
What will make them understand?  
No one knows how truly lonely I am  
Why won't they understand?  
_

Oishi's performance, wasn't so bad… the others thought. It was just the blush on his face and the constant stutter and quiver of the lip that gave him away every time he looked at Eiji who was smiling at him.

The spotlight then snapped to Gakuto, saving Oishi from further scrutinizing.

_I may act as if I'm strong  
But all I want is to belong  
Love and understanding from Mom and Dad  
Is all I need to keep from being sad_

If only I could just let go  
Help me let my feelings show

The Hyoutei regulars looked stunned as Gakuto successfully got into the character, with a longing expression here and there along with some dramatic closing of the eyes; Gakuto had bought out the character in full.

As the song faded away, the two tennis players headed down stage. Eiji gave his double's partner a high five and Gakuto sat beside Yuushi who was sporting a smirk.

"How did you do that?" Shishido asked from the front row.

"Easy…I just had to practice celibacy for a few weeks.." Gakuto said with a smirk. Shishido flushed pink and turned his attention to Yagyuu who was writing something on his notebook while muttering to Sanada every now and then.

"Alright! Next please!" Jackal said.

"Wait! Aren't you going to announce who got the part first?" Momo asked.

"We'll wait until all of the auditions are over." Yagyuu answered and Momo sat back down with a pout.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BS: Alright! That came out shorter than expected…..

Chapter 6: Choreography wise…. ((Gao, Mao and Crawdia audition))

Chapter 7: Worship me!...((Marjoly audition))

Chapter 8: Two personalities ((Ferdinand Audition))

Chapter 9: The ultimate battle ((Cornet Audition))

Chapter 10: Chemistry on the cue ((Ferdinand and Cornet Chemistry trial))

Chapter 11: And the time has come ((Final casting and costume scrutinizing…))

Chapter 12: Epilogue: The night of rhapsody.


	6. Choreography wise…

Prince of Tennis, The musical adventure

Summary: Seigaku and Hyoutei are collaborating for a musical play, and they're using the game "Rhapsody, the musical adventure". The auditions are on! Who get's to be Cornet and who's the lucky Ferdinand?

Pairs: Perfect Pair, Silver Pair, Golden Pair, Ah-Un Pair, Emerald / Endurance Pair, Adorable Pair, Dirty Pair, Left Over Pair, Random Pair, Platinum Pair

Note: If you have no idea who those pairs are I recommend that you check out my profile, they're listed.

Disclaimer: If I owned PoT do you honestly think that you would be reading this?

Rating: T but may go up.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6: Choreography wise…

"Will Momoshiro Takeshi, Kaidoh Kaoru and…what the hell?! Inui Sadaharu?!" Jackal exclaimed, reading the list over.

"This can't be right!!" He called "Is this some sort of Typo?! It says that Inui Sadaharu signed up for the role of Crawdia!!"

Seigaku did a collective groan, except for Tezuka, Fuji and Inui, at this announcement. Yagyuu stared at his list and got a megaphone from nowhere and told Jackal: "No typo. Inui Sadaharu is really trying out for Crawdia.

Jackal nodded. "His funeral…" he muttered.

Hyoutei was either leering or chuckling at Inui's expense when Jackal spoke again, this time via megaphone.

"For Hyoutei! Please come up on stage, K-k….Yagyuu! I think there is another typo!!" Jackal said.

"Those are not mistakes, Jackal. Those people are really auditioning for those characters…now if you please.." Yagyuu said.

"K-k…I can't do this. Ask Niou to call them over! I'm only the lights master anyway!!"

Yagyuu then produced a copy of the list from his notebook and handed it to Niou who had magically appeared behind him.

"Here, Masaharu. Go make yourself useful" Yagyuu said,

"Ouch, Hiro…that hurt me deeply!" Niou said dramatically.

"It did?"

"Nah, I just wanted to do something dramatic.."

"Okay then…"

"Alright then, Hyoutei losers, monster, blue hair and Gekokujou dudez…get your arses on stage!" Niou called and Hyoutei glared at him, no one moving.

"You can't do it like that, Niou-kun…" Yagyuu said as he stood up. "You do it like this…" he then cleared his throat "Attention, team Hyoutei, which had undeniably lost to the other two teams present in this auditorium, we would like to ask the following people, who will audition for the role of Gao, Mao and Crawdia, to go up on stage. Kabaji Munehiro, Hiyoshi Wakashi and Oshitari Yuushi respectively." He then sat back down.

"Ahh…so that's how you do it…I shall follow your example then, my dear partner." Niou said with a bow and Yagyuu nodded at him.

Hyoutei was now glaring at the two teams who were trying to hold back their laughter.

Shishido then stood. "The silver pair has never lost to Seigaku!!" He announced proudly.

"Gee, thanks for making the rest of us feel miserable." Gakuto muttered,

Kabaji, Hiyoshi and Oshitari stood up to join the other Seigaku regulars on stage.

"Alright then, everyone" Yagyuu said. "We shall have you perform an excerpt from Marjoly's song. Same procedure will be done as the first auditions."

The Seigaku regulars huddled together, so did Hyoutei. Yagyuu cleared his throat.

"I would have to ask that, those who will audition for the same character stand beside each other to make thing easier." He announced.

The two teams looked at each other before moving towards one another.

"Alright. Sanada, the music please." Yagyuu said, finally acknowledging Sanada after two chapters of ignoring him.

Sanada nodded and hit the play button.

The music started and the spotlight hit Momoshiro and Kabaji

_Your highness  
Marjoly, we worship you as number one_

Momoshiro did a good job at gesturing to a imaginary Marjoly in the center stage as Kabaji just stood there.

Another instrumental went up and the spotlight turned to Kaidoh and Hiyoshi.

_Don't you know you're old enough to be his mother?  
_

Hiyoshi did a convincing sneer as Kaidoh just rolled his eyes at the imaginary Marjoly.

Then another instrumental and finally the spotlight was on Inui and Oshitari

_Queeny, just show your beauty  
You're the baddest queen under the sun  
Keep on shining, we'll keep on whining  
She's our queen, she's the baddest to be seen  
Marjoly, you're the evil beauty  
We bow down to you eternally_

Inui, for the first time in his entire life, didn't know what to do. So he opted to act like an idiot by swaying left in right with a sadistic grin on his lips. Kaidoh wanted to slap his forehead in irritation. '_Two nights of rehearsing…damn you Inui-senpai…'_ he thought.

Oshitari looked calm and collected as he did some hand gestures to emphasize that he was talking to the imaginary Marjoly in the center. He had done some research and found out that Crawdia perfectly fit his personality so it wasn't a challenge for him to act.

The song faded away and Kaidoh refused to talk or look at Inui as he went down the stage.

Yagyuu pushed up his glasses and Renji fought down his laughter.

"Next please…." He said as Renji looked at his list again.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BS: Alright. I like Hyoutei, just couldn't help but make fun of them this chapter.

Chapter 7: Worship me!...((Marjoly audition))

Chapter 8: Two personalities ((Ferdinand Audition))

Chapter 9: The ultimate battle ((Cornet Audition))

Chapter 10: Chemistry on the cue ((Ferdinand and Cornet Chemistry trial))

Chapter 11: And the time has come ((Final casting and costume scrutinizing…))

Chapter 12: Epilogue: The night of rhapsody.


	7. Worship me!

Prince of Tennis, The musical adventure

Summary: Seigaku and Hyoutei are collaborating for a musical play, and they're using the game "Rhapsody, the musical adventure". The auditions are on! Who get's to be Cornet and who's the lucky Ferdinand?

Pairs: Perfect Pair, Silver Pair, Golden Pair, Ah-Un Pair, Emerald / Endurance Pair, Adorable Pair, Dirty Pair, Left Over Pair, Random Pair, Platinum Pair

Note: If you have no idea who those pairs are I recommend that you check out my profile, they're listed.

Disclaimer: If I owned PoT do you honestly think that you would be reading this?

Rating: T but may go up.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 7: Worship me!...

After Hyoutei and Seigaku ha settled down once more, Niou stood up. "Okay! Comedy hour is over!" he announced. The theater quieted. "Now For the Major characters!! First up: Seigaku's brat and Hyoutei's Diva!"

"Niou…." Yagyuu warned.

"I meant Echizen Ryoma and Atobe Keigo!" Niou corrected himself with a grin.

Hyoutei stared as Echizen went up on stage, wondering why he was the one auditioning while Seigaku stared at Atobe, knowing that he was the one auditioning.

Atobe smirked proudly as he raised a hand in the air. "Be awed at Ore-sama's talent.." he then snapped his fingers.

Everyone was expecting for the music to start but none came.

"Nice one.." Echizen muttered as he grinned at Sanada who was laughing with malevolent glee deep down inside.

Atobe twitched. "Ore-sama doesn't appreciate being embarrassed." He said.

"Atobe-san, with all due respect…you don't have to get embarrassed, both teams present have lost respect in you ever since Echizen-kun shaved your head way back in junior high." Yanagi said with a grin. "So Echizen-kun…if you please..You have more of our respect now in high school."

Echizen raised his hand and smirked. "Be awed by the Prince of Tennis!!" he said as he snapped his fingers, and the music begun to play.

The spotlight was turned on and Echizen smirked as it was pointed to him.

_I am mightier than the god  
The devil is my slave  
More beautiful than the goddess  
I put her face to shame_

_Oh look at me, oh what do you see?  
There's no one greater than me  
I'm the queen, the best you've seen  
So worship me_

Echizen moved about the stage, arrogant smirk in place as he sent Momoshiro some looks that sent shivers down the second year's spine. Fuji smiled; it looks like his advice worked. He was the one who had suggested that Echizen look at Momo while doing the song.

The spotlight then turned to Atobe.The crowd was silent when Atobe snapped his eyes open and stared at the serve and volley specialist of Hyoutei, which was giving his the thumbs up.

_OH YES! I am evil personified  
So get down on your knees  
And if you're graced by my beauty  
You'll thank your lucky stars  
Aren't I great, I'm amazing myself all the time_

_There is one thing that I still have to get  
I won't rest till he's mine, Prince Ferdinando_

Seigaku and Rikkai Dai grinned, they know this part of the song and said at the same time,

_Don't you know you're old enough to be his mother?_

Atobe glared at them all, effectively shutting them up.

_HEY! YOU! SHUT! UP!  
My heart is burning, overheating with a raging fire  
The prince I do admire, he fills me with desire  
Dear Ferdinando, I am here to save you from this curse  
Let his love quench my thirst_

_My precious, wait a little longer, I will end your strife  
I'll bring you back to life, I'll be your wicked wife  
Dear Ferdinando, I am here to save you from this curse  
Let your love quench my thirst_

The song faded to an end, thanks to Sanada's hand dropping from his cap in shock at the Hyoutei captain's excellent performance.

"That will be all for the Marjoly auditions." Yagyuu then said, breaking the silence.

Atobe and Echizen went down from the stage.

Echizen was muttering about how Atobe could always get the attention of everyone. Atobe heard this and answered in a way that pissed the Freshman even more.

"Mada Mada Dane…Echizen-kun"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BS: That's it for the Marjoly chapter! NEXT UP!!

Chapter 8: Two personalities ((Ferdinand Audition))

Chapter 9: The ultimate battle ((Cornet Audition))

Chapter 10: Chemistry on the cue ((Ferdinand and Cornet Chemistry trial))

Chapter 11: And the time has come ((Final casting and costume scrutinizing…))

Chapter 12: Epilogue: The night of rhapsody.


	8. Two personalities

Prince of Tennis, The musical adventure

Summary: Seigaku and Hyoutei are collaborating for a musical play, and they're using the game "Rhapsody, the musical adventure". The auditions are on! Who get's to be Cornet and who's the lucky Ferdinand?

Pairs: Perfect Pair, Silver Pair, Golden Pair, Ah-Un Pair, Emerald / Endurance Pair, Adorable Pair, Dirty Pair, Left Over Pair, Random Pair, Platinum Pair

Note: If you have no idea who those pairs are I recommend that you check out my profile, they're listed.

Disclaimer: If I owned PoT do you honestly think that you would be reading this?

Rating: T but may go up.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 8: Two personalities

"For the auditions for Prince Ferdinand we will have to use unconventional ways." Yagyuu explained. "Fukubuchou, if you please."

Sanada then went on stage. "Since we have very limited people for the cast and Ferdinand only comes up in a few scenes, the crew and the director have decided that Ferdinand will do three small roles, that is why we gave two different songs for Seigaku and Hyoutei." He said. He then nodded over to Niou who held up to discs.

"Listen up!" The trickster announced. "For Seigaku, you will be doing 'Amazing Pirates' and Hyoutei will be doing 'Amphibian Paradise'. So who are the unlucky ones?" he asked as he looked at the list. He then burst out laughing.

"I can't believe it! It's the stone cold wall and the blush boy!!" he said, trying to catch his breath.

"Niou-kun……" Yagyuu said in a tone that implied that Niou would be facing consequences if he didn't do his job properly, and Niou didn't want to sleep in a cold Yagyuu-less bed in winter.

Niou tried to stifle his laughter and said in a loud voice. "For Prince Ferdinand, we have Tezuka Kunimitsu of Seigaku and Ootori Choutaro of Hyoutei!"

Tezuka stood up wordlessly and headed on stage, passing his smirking or grinning team mates.

Choutaro, however, managed to live up to the name that Niou had given him as he went up on stage with a hint of a blush on his face.

"You can do it Choutaro! I believe in you!!" Shishido called out.

Scratch that… Choutaro was now blushing full force.

"Sanada, please play the music." Yagyuu asked as Niou handed the Fukubuchou the CD's.

The first song was 'Amazing Pirates', Tezuka's piece, thus the spotlight turned to him.

_We are the fearless pirates  
We are the most amazing pirates  
We hunt for the sunken treasure in the ocean  
When we get sunburn we put on lotion  
This is the life of the pirates  
The stars will guide our way  
We are the fearless pirates  
We are the most amazing pirates_

Tezuka surprised everyone when he smirked at them all. Seigaku, except for Fuji that is, froze as Hyoutei, except Jirou, tried to back away in their seats. When the music stopped, Tezuka instantly reverted to his stoic expression.

It took a whole five minutes for everyone else to recover. Sanada snapped out of his trance when Yukimura had came up on stage and gave him a glass of water. Sanada took the glass and, instead of drinking it, poured the water down his head.

Soon another instrumental came up and the spotlight was on Ootori. It sounded like they were all in a forest.

Choutaro calmly walked forward.

_Deep inside this jungle green  
Mysterious kingdom that's never been seen  
Land of the frogs, a most sacred place  
Amphibian paradise, wide open space  
So please come to our kingdom  
The sacred land of the amphibian_

Shishido grinned as he watched Choutaro walk around the stage and acted like he owned it. It did take some time, after all, to have his boyfr---, he shook his head, his doubles partner, he corrected, to manage to look calm despite the fact that he's singing and hearing sound that came from his most feared animal. The Frog.

As Choutaro and Tezuka went down the stage, both earning a modest round of applause, Choutaro went beside his partner.

"Shishido-san?" he started…

"Yes, Choutaro?"

"I hate frogs."

Shishido grinned as he got ready for his turn.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BS: Yes! Finally it's the final auditions!! Cornet!!

I would have to apologize for the lateness…. didn't allow me to add chapters for a couple of days…I wonder why.

Next UP!!

Chapter 9: The ultimate battle ((Cornet Audition))

Chapter 10: Chemistry on the cue ((Ferdinand and Cornet Chemistry trial))

Chapter 11: And the time has come ((Final casting and costume scrutinizing…))

Chapter 12: Epilogue: The night of rhapsody.


	9. The ultimate battle

Prince of Tennis, The musical adventure

Summary: Seigaku and Hyoutei are collaborating for a musical play, and they're using the game "Rhapsody, the musical adventure". The auditions are on! Who get's to be Cornet and who's the lucky Ferdinand?

Pairs: Perfect Pair, Silver Pair, Golden Pair, Ah-Un Pair, Emerald / Endurance Pair, Adorable Pair, Dirty Pair, Left Over Pair, Random Pair, Platinum Pair

Note: If you have no idea who those pairs are I recommend that you check out my profile, they're listed.

Disclaimer: If I owned PoT do you honestly think that you would be reading this?

Rating: T but may go up.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 9: The ultimate battle

"Alright! Finally! The last auditions!!" Niou announced. "Fuji Syuusuke of Seigaku and…this is going to be good…Shishido Ryou of Hyoutei!" Niou called out.

Shishido and Fuji stood, looked at each other and went up on stage.

"The two of you are doing different songs, correct?" Sanada asked from the control center.

"Yes." The two answered.

Sanada looked at the computer and nodded. "Fuji goes first."

Fuji smiled as the instrumental, which was very similar to that of Cherie's song was heard.

_I remember this song, I've known it for so long  
And it feels so good to hear  
Sounds a little sad but sweet just the same  
Lovely melody_

Whenever I hear this song, I really don't know why  
It makes me shed a little tear  
But I'm sure my tears will soon disappear  
Because I know you're here

Whenever I am feeling sad  
And everything around looks bad  
All I have to do is think of you  
I know my dreams are waiting to come true

Let's go on with hope in our hearts, love will surely show us how  
Let's go on, our hearts filled with dreams  
Let's go on and find them now  


He sang along softly, careful not to overshadow the original song as he placed his hands on his chest and positioned them, looking like he was silently praying and swayed..

"Damn, he played the game…" Gakuto muttered.

"Don't worry Gakuto. Shishido has something planned" Oshitari said from beside him. Shishido had told him what he was going to do, just in case it gets all messed up.

"I hope you're right, Yuushi." Atobe muttered.

The song faded to an end and the Seigaku regulars cheered and, in Tezuka's and Inui's case, clapped.

"All right. Your turn, Drama Queen" Niou said and was mildly surprised when Shishido, instead of retorting, closed his eyes.

The instrumental was soft and mellow. Shishido then pulled off his cap, revealing the long hair that he hid.

Even the Hyoutei regulars, except for Oshitari of course, looked at Shishido in shock. It seemed that the High School senior had hid this even from them.

"Since when…" Hiyoshi started, only to be unable to finish his sentence as Shishido opened his eyes and smiled softly.

_Thank you, my love, I thank you from my heart  
You filled my life with melody and song  
You are the one I tell my story to  
It's just begun, our love will last forever  
We'll share our lives as one_

We have shared the laughter and tears through all of the years  
We will say good-bye just for now till we meet again

Thank you, my love, thank you over and over  
It warms my heart just to say it again  
Thank you, my dear, it's so hard just to say good-bye  
But I will do it with a tear and a smile  
Thank you, my love, with all of my heart  
You gave me a reason to believe

Shishido looked at the three teams, soft smile still on his lips. His gaze then stopped when he locked gazes with Choutaro.

_Thank you, my love, I thank you from my heart  
You filled my life with melody and song  
You are the one I tell my story to  
It's just begun, our lives will last forever  
We'll share our lives as one_

We have shared the laughter and tears through all of the years  
We will say good-bye just for now till we meet again

Thank you, my love, thank you over and over  
It warms my heart just to say it again  
Thank you, my dear, it's so hard just to say good-bye  
But I will do it with a tear and a smile  
Thank you, my love, with all of my heart  
You gave me a reason to believe

Shishido then closed his eyes and slowly raised a fist, only to open it again. His eyes opened once more, but this time, along with the soft expression was a hint of sadness.

_Lessons learned, you have taught me through time  
And they will stay inside my mind_

Thank you, my love, thank you over and over  
It warms my heart just to say it again  
Thank you, my dear, it's so hard just to say good-bye  
But I will do it with a tear and a smile  
Thank you, my love, with all of my heart  
You gave me a reason to believe  


By that time, everyone had noticed that the two doubles players were looking at each other and were looking at them.

The two, however, failed to notice this as they continued to look at each other. Shishido felt his eyes well up at the realization that this might be his last chance to tell Choutaro the truth. He held the tears in check, determined to finish the song, forgetting about the audition completely.

_You helped me find the courage to be me  
You gave me a reason to believe _

All that he felt for the younger boy was put into those two lines as he reached out with his right hand in a gesture as if to ask the other for a dance.

He smiled again. Along with the instrumental he mouthed to his partner. "Thank you for everything, Choutaro….Thank you,"

After that he silently went down the stage.

Yagyuu raised a skeptical eyebrow at the D1 of Hyoutei before turning to Niou. "I think we need to extend for a bit." He whispered.

"This isn't just for the play, isn't it?" Niou asked, mischievously as he glanced at the silver pair as well.

"No, Masaharu. But believe me…it will be beneficial to the play as well." Yagyuu answered as he noted the looks that the two tennis players were giving each other.

"Everybody! May we have your attention, please!" Niou called out with a smirk.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BS: Well…since I did give the chapter line up, you might have an idea what Niou and Yagyuu are going to do..

NEXT UP!!

Chapter 10: Chemistry on the cue ((Ferdinand and Cornet Chemistry trial))

Chapter 11: And the time has come ((Final casting and costume scrutinizing…))

Chapter 12: Epilogue: The night of rhapsody.


	10. Chemistry on the cue

Prince of Tennis, The musical adventure

Summary: Seigaku and Hyoutei are collaborating for a musical play, and they're using the game "Rhapsody, the musical adventure". The auditions are on! Who get's to be Cornet and who's the lucky Ferdinand?

Pairs: Perfect Pair, Silver Pair, Golden Pair, Ah-Un Pair, Emerald / Endurance Pair, Adorable Pair, Dirty Pair, Left Over Pair, Random Pair, Platinum Pair

Note: If you have no idea who those pairs are I recommend that you check out my profile, they're listed.

Disclaimer: If I owned PoT do you honestly think that you would be reading this?

Rating: T but may go up.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 10: Chemistry on the cue

Everyone looked at Yagyuu with wide eyes.

"Chemistry?" Fuji asked as he and Tezuka moved up on stage.

"Hai," Yagyuu answered. "We had decided to test the chemistry between the two auditioning for the lead roles, i.e. Cornet and Ferdinand."

Niou smirked evilly in the background "Which would be the silver pair and the sadist of Seigaku and the captain."

The two pairs looked at their respective partners.

"The song that we will use is the song 'Our World', the duet of Cornet and Ferdinand" Sanada said as he placed the CD in the machine.

"Tezuka and Fuji, please go up on stage. The sooner we finish this, the sooner we finish the final casting.

Fuji and Tezuka stood up and went up stage and as soon as they were standing together the music started

_**(Cornet)**__  
I can no longer hold it back  
My heart is filled with love  
The feeling of love for you_

_**(Prince)**__  
I can feel your precious heart  
Holding your hand in mine  
I feel the special love we have  
_

Fuji turned to Tezuka and smiled at him, Tezuka then held the tensai's hand and sang softly along with Ferdinand's line.

_**(Cornet)**__  
Is it just a fantasy?_

_**(Prince)**__  
It's not a fantasy_

_**(Cornet)**__  
Are we dancing in a dream?_

_**(Prince)**__  
It's not a dream_

_**(Cornet)**__  
I never ever want to wake up from the sweet sweet dream  
It's our world, our love is everywhere_

_**(Prince)**__  
To the sky, our hearts will soar above_

_**(Cornet)**__  
Our hearts will soar above  
_

The song faded to an end and Tezuka and Fuji went down. "Thank you, Seigaku. Hyoutei's silver pair please go up on stage." Yagyuu called.

Shishido looked at his partner in uncertainty. Choutaro smiled at him.

"Shall we, Shishido-san?" The junior asked, holding his hand out to his senpai.

Shishido grinned. "Let's show them what the silver pair has to offer!"

The two then went up on stage.

Shishido nodded to Sanada who hit the play button.

_**(Cornet)**__  
I can no longer hold it back  
My heart is filled with love  
The feeling of love for you_

_**(Prince)**__  
I can feel your precious heart  
Holding your hand in mine  
I feel the special love we have_

Shishido stepped forward, leaving Choutaro a few steps behind.

_**(Cornet)**__  
Is it just a fantasy?_

_**(Prince)**__  
It's not a fantasy  
_

The silver pair looked at each other.

_**(Cornet)**__  
Are we dancing in a dream?_

_**(Prince)**__  
It's not a dream_

Choutaro moved forward and wrapped his arms around his senpai's waist.

The two smiled at one another all through out the song.

_**(Cornet)**__  
I never ever want to wake up from the sweet sweet dream  
It's our world, our love is everywhere_

_**(Prince)**__  
To the sky, our hearts will soar above_

_**(Cornet)**__  
Our hearts will soar above  
It's our world, our love is everywhere_

_**(Prince)**__  
Our love is everywhere_

_**(Together)**__  
We can fly together on the wings of love  
It's a wonderful feeling being in love with you_

_**(Cornet)**__  
Please never go_

_**(Prince)**__  
I'll always stay_

_**(Together)**__  
I never want to stop dancing with you  
This is our world, and I never want to let you go_

Rikkai Dai, Hyoutei and some of Seigaku clapped as the two went down from the stage, hand in hand.

"We will announce the final casting in five minutes..

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BS: Yep, the final casting is next…. I just hope that let's me post this in time..

NEXT UP!!

Chapter 11: And the time has come ((Final casting and costume scrutinizing…))

Chapter 12: Epilogue: The night of rhapsody.


	11. And the time has come

Prince of Tennis, The musical adventure

Summary: Seigaku and Hyoutei are collaborating for a musical play, and they're using the game "Rhapsody, the musical adventure". The auditions are on! Who get's to be Cornet and who's the lucky Ferdinand?

Pairs: Perfect Pair, Silver Pair, Golden Pair, Ah-Un Pair, Emerald / Endurance Pair, Adorable Pair, Dirty Pair, Left Over Pair, Random Pair, Platinum Pair

Note: If you have no idea who those pairs are I recommend that you check out my profile, they're listed.

Disclaimer: If I owned PoT do you honestly think that you would be reading this?

Rating: T but may go up.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 11: And the time has come

Yagyuu then stood up and went up the stage. While he was going up, Niou snuck to the music control room and played Darth Vader's theme, the imperial march.

Yagyuu twitched. "Niou-kun..this would be my last warning" he said to the operational mic.

Niou heard the warning bells go off as he stopped the music.

"Thank you, Niou-kun." Yagyuu said as he looked at the Hyoutei and Seigaku regulars.

"For the final casting, the following person has been selected. Those who are not part of the cast will be understudies if in any case something happens to the on chosen person who will play the part. Regardless of this fact, those who are not selected will be expected to help with the set and the props."

He looked at everyone, waiting for complaints or violent reactions. When none came he continued.

"The role of Cherie slash Kururu will be played by, Yukimura Seiichi." Rikkai Dai clapped loudly as Yukimura smiled a smile that said. 'Yes I am your god, bow down to me…'

After the applause faded Yagyuu held up his list. "For Gao, we have Momoshiro Takeshi."

Momo jumped up. "Ha! I knew it!"

"For Mao we have Kaidoh Kaoru."

Inui's glasses glinted as he took out his notebook. _'Interesting…Kaidoh's acting skills seem to have improved….'_ He thought, scribbling things down.

"For Crawdia we have Oshitari Yuushi."

"All right, Yuushi!!" Gakuto said as he hopped of his seat to glomp his doubles partner.

"For the role of Etoile Rosenqueen we have Mukahi Gakuto."

"I get to be on stage with Yuushi!!" Gakuto cheered.

Eiji frowned. "Aww…"

"It's okay Eiji! We still get to help with the props, and that's more fun!" Oishi said.

"Yeah! Thanks Oishi!!" Eiji said as he pounced on his partner.

Yagyuu raised an eyebrow at the two pairs of doubles players then continued. "For the role of Marjoly we have Atobe Keigo."

"Aww… Ochibi must be disappointed." Eiji said. Echizen tugged his cap down. "Who wants to model around the stage wearing skimpy clothing anyway?" said the prince of tennis.

"For the role of Cornet and Ferdinand." Everybody went silent and looked at Yagyuu.

_This must be what it feels like to be a captain…I envy Yukimura-buchou…_ He thought.

"For the lead roles…We have Shishido Ryou and Ootori Choutaro."

The silver pair looked at one another, unmoving.

"I said…Shishido and Ootori Choutaro" Yagyuu said again as he waited for a reaction.

A minute passed and none came.

Yagyuu sighed. "I'll see everybody tomorrow for the costumes, then" he said as he went down the stage.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Seigaku and Hyoutei arrived earlier. The golden pair was exited for their members that were chosen and were currently talking about the possible props.

"I wonder why Tezuka and Fuji weren't selected for the main roles?" Taka asked Inui who seemed to have the answer to everything.

"It would seem that Yagyuu-san wanted a more fresh couple…" Inui said.

"Inui-senpai, you do realize that what you just said is disturbing." Echizen said,

"Yes, I intended it to be." Inui answered.

Meanwhile, in the Hyoutei corner…

"Geki Dasa…this is taking too long.." Shishido complained.

"You're just exited to practice the kissing scene with Ootori!" Gakuto teased.

"Which reminds me…you two haven't kissed yet, have you?" Oshitari put in with a devious smirk.

"What?! You haven't kissed yet?! That's a crime in itself!" Gakuto said. "A first kiss in play practice that's gross!!"

"O-oi! Shut it you twerp…" Shishido said, blushing.

"Ano…Shishido-san?" Choutaro said.

"What is it Choutaro?"

"I agree with Mukahi-senpai."

"…."

"…."

"…."

"…."

"…you do?"

"…yes."

The silver pair looked at each other.

"Wait! I DIDN'T MEAN THAT YOU DO IT NOW---,"Gakuto said as he closed his eyes.

"Too late, Gaku-chan" Oshitari said with a satisfied smirk as the Silver Pair closed the distance between them.

"Gekokujou." Hiyoshi muttered.

Atobe smirked. "This is why Hyoutei is the best, na Kabaji?"

"Usu."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I am not going to wear THAT!!" Shishido muttered pointing to the checkered mini skirt.

"Don't be such a drama queen, you're wearing high socks!" Gakuto said as he walked in wearing a red ball dress and a long blond wig.

"It's not that bad, Shishido-san" Ootori said as he also walked in the room wearing a princely attire.

"FSSSSHHHHHHHHU!!!" Kaidoh hissed as he ran pass, wearing a blond wig and a pink dress.

"OI! Kaidoh!! You forgot your cat ears!!" Eiji called running after him.

"Inui-senpai this is your fault!!!" The Hyoutei regulars grinned at the little display.

"What's so funny?" Oshitari asked as he walked in the room. The purple and black dress he was wearing complimented his Black wings.

"Wow! Yuushi you look great!!" Gakuto said.

"Thank you, this took a lot of time to put on…"

"And I bet I can take it off quicker…."

"No destroying the costumes please…" Yanagi said as he entered the room. "How are the costumes?" he asked.

"Shishido refuses to put on his!!" Gakuto said.

Yanagi looked at the player in question. "Perhaps you would like to drink this instead, courtesy of Sadaharu" he said, pulling out a container of blue liquid. "I believe that this has made Fuji Syuusuke faint before. Ladies and Gents, it was the AoZu.

Shishido paled. He grabbed the skirt from Choutaro's hands and went behind the curtain, and came out a few minutes later.

"It looks good on you, Shishido-san!" Choutaro complimented.

Shishido had his hair held back by a cloth, which was passed off as a hair band and was wearing his full Cornet costume.

"Y-yeah, whatever" Shishido said.

Meanwhile at the hallway, Kaidoh was running as fast as he could to escape the wrath of his senpai's who seemed hell bent on making him wear the cat ears.

"Kaidoh!" Kikumaru called out from behind him. "It's part of your costume!"

"No way I'm wearing that, senpai!!" Kaidoh yelled.

As he turned a corner he bumped into someone. This someone was wearing a whit priestess robe and had wings. _An angel?_ Kaidoh thought.

"I got him, Kikumaru-kun" a melodic voice from the angel said.

Kaidoh looked up. _No, not an angel!! A devil incarnate like Fuji-senpai!!!_

"Thanks Yukimura!" Eiji said as he dragged Kaidoh back to the Seigaku dressing room.

"I got him!!" Kikumaru announced as he opened the door. "Ha! Mamushi's afraid of some cat ears!" Momoshir teased, the silver wig, that suspiciously looked like Niou Masaharu's hair, on his head and his wolf like tail moving back and forth.

Yanagi walked in. "I'm to check the costumes" he said.

"Kaidoh's costume looks fine!" Eiji said as he placed the cat ears on his kouhai's head.

"How are the props going?" Inui inquired.

"Genichiro's taking care of it."

Meanwhile at the stage….

"Senpai…is that tree supposed to be pink?" Kirihara asked Jackal who was painting the said tree.

"It's a magical forest Akaya…" Jackal said. "Wait…what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to fix the dragon?"

Kirihara grinned. "It's done!!" he pointed to the dragoon by the curtain that was painted in black.

"That was fast…"

Tezuka and Fuji were in charge of the background layout…

"Hmm….We have to get this up there…" Fuji said as he looked at the Marjoly castle, holding a paper maché falcon. "The ladder is being used by the others and I can't reach it even if I stand on the chair." He looked at Tezuka with a smile. "Carry me, Mitsu?" he asked.

Tezuka looked at him for a few moments before bending down. Fuji got on his shoulders and Tezuka stood up carefully.

"A little more to the right.." Fuji said,

Tezuka was thankful that he had his back on the others as he was blushing. He stepped to the right.

"Just a bit more…." Fuji said again.

Tezuka took a step and tripped over a paintbrush that was there. Tezuka purposely leaned forward, catching himself as he held on to the wall as support.

"Fuji, are you alright?" He asked as he bent down.

Fuji got off his back and smiled. "I got the Falcon up" he said, pointing to the Falcon on Marjoly's throne.

Tezuka sighed. "Good."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few more accidents and slip ups later, the set was ready. All that was left were the actors for the rehersals.

Let's take a look at what they're doing…

Hyoutei Room:

"Wow, Yuushi you look pretty!" Gakuto said.

"You look stunning as well, Gaku-chan"

"Oi! Don't go make out in front of everyone!" Shishido warned.

"Yeah, like you didn't!" Gakuto snapped back.

Shishido's face flushed pink as he looked away.

Jirou snored softly, his head on Atobe's lap as they sat on the couch, Atobe's cloak around the both of them like a blanket.

"This is going to be fun, na Kabaji?" Atobe said.

"Usu."

Hiyoshi looked at his team mates and silently wished that Taki was there.

"Gekokujou!" he muttered.

------------------

Seigaku Room:

"Mada mada dane, Momo-senpai" Echizen said as Momo tried out his lines.

"Ah…Your distracting me too much, Echizen!" The second year whined.

"It's not my fault that you got on Fuji-senpai's bad side." Echizen said as he adjusted in his seat, aka Momo's lap.

"Nonsense…" Fuji said as he snapped a picture at them. "This is just for the team scrap book. I don't have a grudge on anybody!" _yet_ he added in his mind.

Tezuka sighed from his seat in the corner. "Fuji, stop tormenting them"

Fuji pouted at him. "But I'm not…" he said, moving to sit beside the captain.

"Ne, Oishi…" Kikumaru asked.

"What is it, Eiji?"

"Who do you think is seme between Fujiko and buchou?"

Oishi thought for a moment.

"There is a 89.7 chance that it's Tezuka" Inui said, making the two jump at his sudden appearance.

"Really?" The golden pair asked.

Tezuka twitched. "Inui, Oishi and Kikumaru. 20 laps around the theater!" he barked.

The three regulars went out to run their laps.

"Where's Kawamura-senpai?" Kaidoh asked, noticing the absence of the power player.

"Taka-san? He was headed to Hyoutei's room the last time I saw him" Fuji said.

"Why would he—wait. I don't want to know" Echizen said deciding that ignorance was a bliss.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rikkai Dai room:

"Fukubuchou!!" Jackal said, fanning his fainted vice captain. "What happened?" Marui asked, walking in.

"Yukimura buchou just came in when Akaya accidentally tripped and turned on the industrial fan at Yukimura's feet causing the dress to fly up." Yanagi explained.

Marui looked at their captain. "Mura?" he asked.

Yukimura smiled.

Sanada woke up and saw Yukimura come forward and place a hand on his cheek.

"Are you alright, Genichiro?" he asked.

"Am I dead?" Sanada asked.

"No."

"Then why do you look like an angel?"

Yukimura looked at him and kissed his forehead.

Sanada fainted again.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BS: Yosh! All that is left is:

Chapter 12: A night of Rhapsody.


	12. Epilogue: A night of Rhapsody

Prince of Tennis, The musical adventure

Summary: Seigaku and Hyoutei are collaborating for a musical play, and they're using the game "Rhapsody, the musical adventure". The auditions are on! Who get's to be Cornet and who's the lucky Ferdinand?

Pairs: Perfect Pair, Silver Pair, Golden Pair, Ah-Un Pair, Emerald / Endurance Pair, Adorable Pair, Dirty Pair, Left Over Pair, Random Pair, Platinum Pair

Note: If you have no idea who those pairs are I recommend that you check out my profile, they're listed.

Disclaimer: If I owned PoT do you honestly think that you would be reading this? Rhapsody the musical adventure isn't mine either….

Rating: T.

Note: If you want to see the pictures of the characters of the game follow this link but remove the spaces:

http:// s30. /albums/c338/Renji06/ Rhapsody20the20 Musical20adventure /

Authores note: Second part of the Shishido Ryou series:

**Only if**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 12: Epilogue: A night of Rhapsody

Shishido looked at the crowd. "I can't do this…." He told the others.

"Think positive, Sakaki-kun. You'll do great." Yagyuu said as he walked over to Sanada to make the final notes, using Shishido's adoptive name.

Shishido took a glance at the audience from his hidden location just behind the curtains and sighed.

He felt a hand on his shoulder. "We'll be okay…Ryou" Choutaro told him with a smile. The rest of the cast chose to dissolve from view at that moment.

Shishido smiled at his partner.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the audience Ryuzaki and Sakaki sat together.

"Are you nervous, Taro?" Ryuzaki asked his co-coach. "Of course not. Why would I be?" The Hyoutei teacher said calmly. Ryuzaki smiled _'Sure, but your grip on the hand rest proves otherwise.'_ She thought.

"Is Fei-san coming tonight?" She asked, changing the topic. Sakaki regarded this thought for a moment before glancing at the empty seat beside him. "She will. She wants to see Ryou, after all."

"You mean that they haven't met each other yet?" She asked.

Sakaki nodded.

"So that's why you're strangling the arm rest." She said with a chuckle. Sakaki glared at her.

And the music started.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tezuka looked from his side at the sound control. "They're doing well aren't they, Kunimitsu?" Fuji asked from his place on his right.

"Aa." The captain answered.

Fuji sighed. Tezuka looked at him before hitting the cue for the first song. "Are you still disappointed that we didn't get picked."

"Aren't you?" The tensai asked.

Tezuka gestured him to look at the stage.

The scene was when Ferdinand saved Cornet from a dragon, and Fuji saw the look that passed between the two.

"Now are you still disappointed?" Tezuka asked.

"Iie…" Fuji said with a smile. "I'm glad that it was them…,"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Fsssh….Inui-senpai I—," Kaidoh said as he was cut of by Inui. "You're going to do fine Kaoru…" the older one said with a smile.

Kaidoh blushed at being called by his first name. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Tell you what, how about I take you out to dinner after this?" Inui offered.

Kaidoh looked up at him. "I'd like that..Sadaharu" It was Inui's turn to blush.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Echizen was smirking at Momoshiro who was trying to adjust his costume for the nth time. "It's okay Takeshi…" the freshman said.

Momoshiro looked at his reflection in the mirror with a frown "I just can't help it Ryo…I'm as nervous as hell…" he said.

Echizen stood up. "Here..." he said as he tugged the spiked collar of the juniors costume and planted a soft kiss on his lips. "Feel better?"

Momoshiro blinked and then grinned. "Yeah."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as the lights were back on stage, after the props has been moved Kawamura sighed. "Not that I'm complaining or anything but this is sure hard work…" he told his companion.

"Usu" Kabaji answered.

"It doesn't matter anyway…next year I'm going to be in the university and…" He went quiet; Kabaji looked at him in concern.

Kawamura turned around. "I might as well enjoy this…..ne?"

Kabaji approached him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Yes…let's just enjoy this."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hiyoshi sighed for the nth time that night. He was standing at the right side of the audience as an usher.

"Excuse me ..I couldn't find my seat…" a person said from behind.

Hiyoshi turned only to face Taki who was smiling at him. "T-taki-senpai…" he said. He then looked at the ticket in his senior's hand, or rather tickets.

He showed the other to the second to the last seat nearest him. "You're with somebody, senpai?" he asked, gesturing to the other empty seat.

Taki shook his head. "Nah. That's for you."

Hiyoshi was thankful that the lights were out. "B-but why?"

Taki winked at him. "Let's just say that a source told me that you'll be assigned to this side of the theater."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile the golden pair was assigned on the lights crew.

"Shishido and Ootori-kun sure looks good out there…look at that chemistry!" Eiji said.

Oishi hushed it. "Eiji…keep your voice down, we can still be heard even if we are on the second floor, you know.."

Eiji nodded at him as he followed Shishido and Choutaro as they danced on stage with the spotlight.

"Na…Oishi?" He asked.

"What is it, Eiji?"

"Do we look as good as they do when we're together?"

Oishi was surprised at the sudden question and was thankful that his own spotlight wasn't on or else it would have spotlighted the roof.

He smiled at his doubles partner, turned on the backlights and turned of Eiji's light.

He took hold of the red-heads hand and smiled. "Of course Eiji…we look even better together."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yuushi! Isn't it great that we both got a part?" Gakuto asked his partner. They were currently at the side stage, hidden from view because of the curtains.

"Yes it's great Gaku-chan but…" Yuushi trailed off.

"What is it Yuushi?"

"But don't you think it would have been better if we we're cast as a couple instead? Like Shishido and Ootori?"

Gakuto looked at the couple in question as they danced on stage.

"What for, Yuushi?" the smaller of the two said. "We already are together….unlike them."

Oshitari regarded this for a moment before smiling. "You're right…"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yukimura smiled at Shishido before exiting the stage. The scene was for Shishido and Shishido alone.

As he exited the backstage a bottle of water was thrust in his hand.

"Thank you, Genichiro" he said.

Sanada nodded at him before returning to manage the main mic controls.

Yukimura walked over to him. "You looked stressed…" he said in concern.

"It's nothing." The vice captain answered.

Yukimura kissed his cheek. "Keep it up, then" he said before heading to the dressing room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yagyuu, in the meantime was watching from the second floor.

"Relax; Hiroshi….the cast and crew are doing fine…" Niou said from beside him.

"The play isn't over and, some things may still go wrong." Yagyuu answered, pushing his glasses up.

Niou sighed as he pointed to the Ootori who had his sword out and pointed at Atobe, Shishido behind him. "You honestly think that thing can go wrong?" he said.

Yagyuu observed as Atobe laughed in a wicked way as he raised an elegant hand.

He smiled. "No…"

Niou grinned. "See. Now cool it."

Yagyuu nodded and held the trickster's hand. "Arigato, Niou-kun."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Atobe frowned as he entered the Hyoutei room. "Ootori did not have to hit that hard…" he said.

"It was a foam sword, how could it have hurt?" Jirou asked curiously.

"It will since there's a wooden support underneath that foam…" He muttered as he sat down on a chair and looked at the red mark that is hidden, quite conveniently, by his cloak.

"Here…" Jirou said as he handed the Diva an ice pack.

Atobe hissed a bit when the ice hit his skin.

"How about I kiss it to make it feel better?" Jirou asked with a childish smile.

"Honestly Jirou I don't think--," he was cut of by Jirou who kissed him on the lips.

"Now does it feel better?"

Atobe smiled. "Yes, Jirou….I guess a kiss does work after all."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The audiences applauded as the cast were called on stage; the loudest applause was for the two main characters and the director.

The tennis players bowed gratefully at the audience.

The play was a huge success.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shishido and Ootori parted ways at the party right after the play. The whole cast was there except for Kaidoh and Inui who opted to have dinner together, with their parents consent, of course.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ryou…there is someone I would like you to meet…," Sakaki said as he opened the door of the limo and gesturing Ryou to get in.

"Who---," Shishido looked at the girl in the car. She had flowing hair which was as dark as the night sky and had soft brown eyes; she looked no older than Sakaki but the radiance in her features still made her young looking.

'_Eh? Isn't this the girl beside Father earlier?'_ he thought as Sakaki boarded and sat beside him.

"Ryou, this is Sakaki Fei….she's your mother." Sakaki said.

Fei smiled. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Ryou." Fei said.

Shishido was dumbstruck for a few minutes as he looked at the girl in front of him.

"Ryou?" Sakaki asked worriedly, seeing that the boy went into a state of shock.

"M-mother? Y-you're my mother?" Shishido managed to choke out.

"Only if you want to…" Fei said with a warm smile.

"O-of course I would…I mean sure…I mean…gosh I'm babbling…" Shishido said, blushing and scratching the back of his neck sheepishly.

Fei laughed softly. "Then it's settled…let's go home then."

"Sure er…."

Fei smiled again. "You can call me 'Mother', Ryou."

"Hai. Mother." Ryou said with a smile.

Sakaki looked at the two and smiled as well. "So Ryou…I formally welcome you to the family."

Shishido smiled and hugged Sakaki, laughing as he did. Sakaki was taken a back and chuckled warmly as he placed his hand around the boy. Fei smiled as well and decided to join in, but before she did she asked the driver to stop and take the picture.

It was their first family picture.

A picture that Ryou was sure that he will treasure for the rest of his life.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bloodysamurai: Man that was sappy!!

You might be wondering what the OC was doing there points above. Let's just say that I decided to cut Shishido some slack and decided to make this a series.

Yep, you read correctly a series.

This will be the second part. The first was "Only if" and the third is the story "A change of heart" which can be found in my profile.

So anyway…I hope you guys will look forward to the next episodes and continue reading.

Yep, lengthy authore's note….

Anyway…

Merry Christmas everybody!


	13. Authore's Note

Hey everyone!

I've been tagged by a fellow author to do this~

So here's the thing:

The first TEN people to send me a PM with the subject: MEME DRABBLE get to request that I write a drabble of any character or pairing of their choosing in any anime (within reason, people, please. :) In return, they have to post this in their journal or account, regardless of their ability level. (If you absolutely can't write, I don't see why you wouldn't be able to offer drawings or icons or something instead.)

1. xbleedinglotusx (Kakashi/Sasuke Parental Fic)  
2. Talentless Freak (Gaara/Sasuke)  
3. dragongirl5k5 (Byakuya/Renji)  
4. KuroNite  
5. SilverCyanide (Yanagi/Marui –I think I'll take up the challenge ;) -  
6.  
7.  
8.  
9.  
10.

It might take a while but they will get done! I promise you that!

So I guess that's it!

Let the spam begin! 8DDD


End file.
